Parfum Français
by Leyla Zind
Summary: "Después de la muerte de su novia durante la batalla final, Hermione decide cerrar su corazón para el amor, tratando de convencerse de que es lo mas sano para ella. ¿Sera acaso capaz esa mujer desconocida que un día le ayudo a sobrevivir, poder enseñarle que volver a amar no es olvidar solo es vivir de nuevo? Femmslash... Sacrément sexy! Lisez à vos risques!
1. I'll Never forget you

_** HOLA A TODAS!**_

**A_quí les dejo mi mas reciente idea, sugerida _**_ **una de sus protagonistas** **por ustedes una de sus protagonistas Fleur Delacour...Debo confesar que esa Rubia es la que MENOS me agrada de entre todas las guapuras de mujeres del mundo de HP, y por eso es para mi un gran reto y un gran honor escribir esto, la idea la tenia, lo demás ...fluye solo como casi todo lo que escribo jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, he de admitir que me gusta la idea de Flegg porque no se...ella se me hace que inspira al romanticismo (quizá porque en ella reside la cultura y el idioma francés, a mi gusto lo mas romántico ademas del español) Así que quizá una o dos de ustedes digan que cambie mi estilo pero nop, solo tenia ganas de ser mas dulce con lo que pondré fuera de mi cabeza...Amo el idioma Francés (por algo lo aprendí y enseno) así que habrá diálogos en el mismo, los traduciré tranquilas bebies.**_

**__****Debo decir que a cada capi de esta historia le viene bien ciertas canciones que escucho mientras la escribo,...así que espero no molestarles les compartiré que Soundtrack le viene bien...**

**ACLARACIÓN: **

_**"Este Fic es un M & Femslash, lo que es igual a situación Explicita entre dos chicas, si no eres afán a estas preferencias no se que haces por acá, recomiendo salir antes de dañar mentes blandengues y ser culpada de incitar a conductas inapropiadas que no mantenías antes"**_

**__****Ahora ****__****leer!**

* * *

**" Parfum français "**

**(****El perfume Francés)**

**Capítulo 1**_...Para este capi recomiendo escuchar "I never forget You" de Lena Katina (ex-tattu)_

**"I'll Never Forget You..."**

**...**

- **_Flash Back -_**

_Estaban en el bosque tenebroso. Una enorme e imponente silueta se alzaba sobre ellas lanzando hechizos que le lastimaban cual cuchillos ardientes hasta el alma, ella a diferencia de su novia gritaba tanto que parecía quedaría afónica. Repentinamente dejo de escucharla y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que su chica había caído desmayada, sobre ella la figura de una mujer desquiciada examinaba su cuerpo para comprobar si había caído muerta, con una sonrisa índica que aún seguía viva. Dejando hablar ahora a su señor._

**_- Entrégame a Potter y la llevaras a casa salva _**_– decía el lord Tenebroso apuntándole con su varita mágica directamente, mientras tras ella la loca asistente de Voldemort tenía posado un pie sobre una chica pelinegra apuntando su varita en el cuello de esta con ímpetu. _

**_- Te digo la verdad –_**_ gritaba llorando Hermione aun en el suelo sosteniendo su dolorido abdomen – ¡**no sé dónde está!** – aseguro cuando sentía de nuevo el impacto de otro crusio sobre ella, profiriendo un lastimero grito volvió a golpear el suelo con un sonido sordo._

- **_No nos mientas sangre sucia, tú sabes dónde está, entrégamelo y… la dejare vivir – _**_apunto el mago tenebroso a aquella chica desmayada a los pies de Bellatrix Lastrenge._

_Con dificultad la castaña alzo la mirada sobre del suelo húmedo y sucio donde se encontraban, el bosque prohibido parecía no la tan buena idea dicha por Ginny hacia unos instantes, pues esa emboscada no la esperaban… _

_Capturadas ella y su chica, Hermione comenzaba a lamentarse el haber propuesto redar a los mortifagos que se había escuchado estaban por ahí esa noche, también se les dijo que no estarían solas ella y su chica por mucho tiempo que los refuerzos irían a socorrer la situación cuanto antes, su chica, hecha una mella total, solo Merlín sabe cómo carajos logro aguantar tanta maldición en silencio sonriendo maliciosa a la loca de Bella, la castaña en ese momento supo que ella estaba por algún error del sombrero seleccionador en otra casa y no en Gryffindor, pues nadie que conociera, ni siquiera Harry Potter aguantaría así de silencioso todo lo que ella resistió.._

_La risa estridente de lord Voldemort y Bellatrix se extendió por lo ancho y largo de aquel oscuro bosque. El señor oscuro seguía lanzando maldiciones a Hermione mientras estaba en el suelo y Bella se divertía pateando el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente a sus pies. Hermione estaba a punto de desmayarse, no resistía más el dolor era demasiado, cuando escucho a un grupo de personas lanzar hechizos hacia ellos tratando de ayudarlas. El mago oscuro solo dio la alerta al comenzar a pelear con Harry y ordeno liquidarlas, Hermione haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que su cuerpo aún mantenía en sí, comenzó a arrastrarse acercándose a su chica frente a Bellatrix, la cual al verla sonrió aún más ampliamente al mismo tiempo que se agachaba asta estar a su altura sobre el suelo, evitando así las maldiciones, antes de apuntar y disparar su hechizo Hermione la escucho._

**_- ¿Quieres acompañarla sangre sucia? –_**_ pregunto ignorando el barullo armado por los mortifagos que combatían a quien llego a ayudar a Hermione. _

_La castaña llego hacia ellas, pero no alcanzaba a tomar la mano de su chica quería desaparecerse de ahí junto con ella, pero no se iría sola. Vio como Bellatrix se irguió alzando su varita y apuntándole directamente a ella, la castaña solo logro levantarse sobre sus rodillas, sus piernas eran incapaces de responder para ponerse de pie. Bella comenzaba a sonreír tan maniaca como solo ella era capaz de hacer pero repentinamente su rostro cambio, con presteza se apartó de ellas refugiándose tras un árbol que estaba cerca; Hermione sintió como un par de brazos pasaban por debajo de sus axilas tirando de ella levantándola por completo._

_La castaña estaba con la mirada fija en la chica en el suelo frente a ella, solo podía escuchar a lo lejos el calor y barullo de aquella guerra que se desarrollaba tras ella. Sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, alguien trataba de atraer su atención, escuchaba una voz peculiar, pero lo que más captaba era un aroma, parecía **amortentia ** creada especial para ella, dulce, salada, amarga, flor de campo, rosas, era algo que por un momento le ayudo a enfocar claramente el cuerpo frente a ella, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a esa persona, ignorándola olímpicamente la aparto con rapidez hacia un lado con su mano derecha, echándose a correr hacia su objetivo principal._

_- **Ella estagga bien** – decía la voz de la joven tras ella con acento distinto, la castaña la ignoro y siguió hacia su chica, debía sacarla de ahí, bella estaba escondida no era de fiarse esa situación._

_Estaba a dos pasos de poder tomarla entre sus brazos cuando sin notarlo, ella o alguien más, la figura demoniaca de Lastrenge salió de detrás del árbol que la resguardaba, se quedó de piedra al ver lo que ocurría…_

**_- Despídete sangre sucia _**_– dijo Bella sonriendo desquiciadamente – ¡**Avada Kedavra!** – grito tan alto como pudo apuntando a la aturdida chica en el suelo que le miraba con sorpresa, desapareciendo inmediatamente al ver que su rayo fue impactado contra la chica._

**_- ¡Pansy no! –_**_ Grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver como el mortífero rayo daba de lleno contra el cuerpo de su pelinegra._

_- **Pogg Megglin ¡Impedimenta! **– trato aquella persona de contra atacar el hechizo de Bella fallando por pocos centímetros, dándole a Hermione el peor espectáculo que alguna persona enamorada pudiera presenciar…_

_Gracias a la fuerza del impacto del hechizo de Bellatrix, Pansy sale despedida del suelo logrando impactar contra Hermione tras ella. Cayendo ambas y Hermione debajo de ella, levanta rápidamente la mirada para chocar con los ojos verdes de la chica ahora privada de su vida. Con torpeza se incorpora arrodillándose y abrazándole con dolor y mucha rabia; no pudo ayudarla, lágrimas de frustración y desgarrador dolor caían sobre el cuerpo de su chica. _

**_- Yo… no pude…no supe… atgapage a Bella lo pggometo_**_ – se excusaba y aseguro aquella Chica con fantástico aroma y acento francés, era francés Hermione lo reconoció aun entre el torrente de sentimientos que atravesaba su vida. Jamás miro a la persona que le ayudo a levantarse del suelo, jamás le agradeció._

_Hermione simplemente desapareció del lugar llevándose el cuerpo de su Pansy a un lugar menos turbio, merecía estar en paz por un momento a su lado…esa guerra podría seguir sin ella… cuando volvió a ayudar termino todo en bien para el bando que defendían, 'bien' pues su vida no sería la misma después de ese día…_

_- **Nunca te olvidare **-Fueron las palabras que Hermione dijo al aire al momento que se anunciaba el fin de la guerra y declararon ganador a Harry Potter sobre Voldermort un simple y llano mortal mas.._

- **_Fin flash Back -_**

**…**

Hermione Granger, la chica inteligente y leal que todos conocemos, tenía muy claro a donde y como quería llegar a su puesto soñado en el ministerio, sin ayudas ni preferencia por ser amiga de Harry Potter el chico que derroto con su ayuda al lord tenebroso. Estudiaría como cualquier joven, pero sería como siempre la mejor, mantendría su mente enfocada en su objetivo_ "Ayudar a las personas dejando huella en sus vidas _para esto desde hacía un tiempo su cerebro y cuerpo estuvieron de acuerdo en no tener ninguna relación (seria) pues le distraería de objetivo.

En ocasiones su mejor amiga, la pelirroja Weasley, le decía que de hacerlo así se volvería frígida y amargada. Día a día, no había momento en que no reparara en sufrir y llorar la pérdida de su novia, esa batalla contra el lord oscuro, arrebato a más de uno lo que les brindaba un atisbo de felicidad y seguridad. Cerraba los ojos y claramente veía el cuerpo de su chica colapsar contra el suyo, sus hermosos ojos verdes le regresaban la mirada vacía, su cuerpo era pesado y frio sobre ella, cada instante en recordarlo la joven Granger rompía en llanto recordando el claro rayo asesino proferido por Bellatrix Lastrange…

La castaña ante las conclusiones apresuradas de su amiga únicamente sonreía y suspiraba recordando el pasado, pues aunque sabía la pelirroja cuál era su causa al cierre al corazón de la castaña, insistía en que debía sobreponerse pero Hermione estaba herida, la extrañaba, necesitaba estar con ella y odiaba sentirse así, pues había entregado de manera desmedida su corazón a una preciosa chica, esta le correspondió de la misma intensa manera, solo que esa batalla contra Voldemort y sus aliados, le cobraron la vida y nunca más podría volver a tenerla entre sus brazos ni sentir su calor contra ella.

Cada día desde ese momento Hermione bajaba de su habitación a reunirse con sus amigos teniendo los ojos hinchados de haberse quedado dormida llorando por ella, habían pasado ya seis meses desde su perdida nunca la olvidaría pero Ginny tenía razón era momento de vivir de nuevo, no olvidar sino guardar y atesorar ese recuerdo y momento de su vida como algo único, una experiencia maravillosa, más la vida continua y no podía dejarse caer si su deseo era ayudar a las personas, primero debía ayudarse a sí misma. Con ese pensamiento un buen día decidió parar su penitencia personal sufriendo el día a día la pérdida de su chica, pues sabía de sobra que ella la hubiera apoyado en lo que decidiese.

**- Siempre estarás en mi corazón Pansy…el destino no quiso que termináramos juntas – **suspiro diciendo a una foto que tenia de su amada pelinegra guardada en el buró a lado de su cama en su dormitorio.

Tras ella en la cama contigua de su habitación en la torre Gryffindor, la observaba y escuchaba en silencio Ginny Weasley, sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que era para su mejor amiga tomar una decisión de esa magnitud.

- **Probablemente no amiga, pero ella estaría feliz de verte sonreír de nuevo, no le gustaba verte triste – **dijo la sabia (y metiche) voz de su amiga pelirroja.

Girándose a verla con cierta molestia de que interrumpiera sus pensamientos, la castaña solo pudo asentir ante la verdad dicha por Ginny, era verdad Pansy siempre le decía y demostraba que verla reír era un hermoso regalo para ella. Haciendo caso al recordatorio de su amiga se puso de pie a lado de su cama, tomo con una melancólica sonrisa entre sus manos la fotografía de su pelinegra y la guardo dentro de un pequeño libro, metiendo este a su vez en una pequeña caja donde guardaba los recuerdos y regalos que se intercambió durante más de dos años con Pansy.

- **Ella estaría feliz de ver que volverás a ser tu – **le aseguraba la pelirroja abrazándola con afecto.

Con una tímida sonrisa la castaña asentía, Ginny tenía razón, las cosas pasan por algo por muy feo y dañado que este el camino, el final del mismo debe ser agradable, pues atravesar un sendereo espinoso siempre aguarda un final agradable.

- **Sabes Gin, me siento algo mal porque nunca supe quien trato de ayudarnos con Bellatrix, esa chica… jamás le vi el rostro – **dijo moleta y frustrada Hermione.

- **Seguro que ella comprenderá y seguir adelante no significa que la olvides si conoces a alguien más –** aseguro tranquilizando a Hermione - **Olvidar no sirve, porque te engañas ocultándote del dolor, solo vive lo mejor que puedas con eso que has pasado y sobreponte del mismo – **le aconsejo la pelirroja.

Y tras esas palabras la castaña comenzó su transición hacia alejar de si todo lo malo que le había ocurrido, no olvida sino superar. Arduos meses de trabajo y perseverancia le tomaron para poder volver a ser la mitad de chica risueña y divertida que había sido hasta momentos antes que Pansy fuera asesinada, recordaba deprimentes y complejos instantes que vivieron durante sus huidas y peleas contra Voldemort. Volvió a sonreír, disfrutar de la vida y anhelar el termino del colegio y dedicar su vida a su pasión y próxima entrega personal… _ayudar con la creación y aplicación de las leyes mágicas._

…

Un mes antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar, el gobierno de magia Francés así como otras instituciones del gobierno mágico, mandaron buscar a aquellos alumnos que participaron en la lucha contra Voldemort invitándoles abiertamente a la academia de aurores o al colegio de medimagia al terminar sus estudios de así desearlo.

La representante del Hospital Francés_ Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries_ "para Heridas mágicas de Guerra" una chica rubia, al ser el practicante interno de más reciente ingreso fue enviada un mes al colegio Hogwarts como parte administrativa de sus estudios a realizar un trabajo que no a todos los medimagos o enfermeras con alto rango agradaba, entrevistar posibles candidatos, evaluarles y admitirlos en el programa de estudios del Saint-Éloy. Entre sus labores además se encontraba la ardua tarea de terminar sus prácticas académicas ayudando a madame Pomfrey en la enfermería del colegio por las mañanas y por la tarde iniciar la búsqueda de aquellos plenamente capacitados para ser educados en materia de salud por uno de los hospitales mágicos más reconocidos de su mundo.

Para esta rubia y hermosa chica, Fleur Delacour, era una gran emoción poder volver a ese castillo a '_reclutar'_ como ella le llamaba, a nuevos miembros jóvenes y entusiastas. Era una labor que no le molestaba en absoluto, y en su mente estaba el recuerdo de una joven castaña de ojos marrón brillantes, a la cual tenías muchas ganas de volver a ver. No sabía porque pero esa chica le había gustado cuando la vio hacía más de cinco años ya por primera vez y después fue incapaz de ayudarle a evitar que Bellatrix diera fin a la vida de la chica de cabellos negros y mirada color esmeralda.

Se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido con Hermione y su novia, nunca pudo decirle cuanto lo sentía, como le molestaba no haber podido detener a Bella y que a pesar de que ella fue quien capturo a la bruja oscura, la castaña nunca se enteró de esto, pues estaba segura que nunca la vio directamente y por esto nunca supo que ella fue quien ayudo en la redada del bosque prohibido a Voldemort.

Esa chica de cabellos castaños le asediaba el sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, aunque en ese momento se auto convenció que solo llamaba su atención por razones académicas e intelectuales, trataba de no dar mucha importancia a la bella figura de esta chica. No podría ser atracción física, pues aún mantenía su compromiso con el pelirrojo mayor Weasley, y según ella estaba muy enamorada de él, vale que tuvo sus deslices con otras chicas anteriormente en sus años de estudiante, como no hacerlo si en su colegio solo estudiaban chicas lindas y agradables – **Una fase… muy linda, _peggo_ fase al final** – se repetía suspirando y auto convenciéndose de una falsa verdad con ese lindo acento francés que le caracterizaba.

Verdad o falsedad, eran cosas que quería de una vez por todas descubrir o desechar, sus conjeturas acerca de su posible inclinación hacia un género, que algunas personas no mirarían de todo bien, pero que su criatura interior, ese ancestro que duerme en todas las descendientes directas veela rige para siempre, deseaba constatar si su mitad perdida era esa chica, pues estar con Bill solo le recalcaba que buscaba lo que quería encontrar en el lugar equivocado. Pues bien, ese mes aclararia sus dudas en favor de saber si era una simple atracción hacia la castaña, por ser tan inteligente y educada o en realidad era algún tipo de apego emocional-sentimental a la chica que su veela interior había desarrollado por Hermione, eso estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

…

La llegada de la francesa en representación del Hospital Saint-Éloy-les-Tuileries, así como otros funcionarios ingleses del ministerio y además de otras nacionalidades, buscaban encontrar a los alumnos decididos a querer contribuir directamente a la mejora de la comunidad mágica internacional de manera profesional, por lo que era de conocimiento de todo el colegio que estarían ahí ese mes de mayo completo diferentes cargos profesionales y empresariales estarían reclutando a los mejores.

Todos los alumnos del último curso estaban ansiosos y anhelantes de ser el próximo entrevistado por el cargo profesional que esperaban desarrollar en un futuro ahora no tan lejano. Se dividió en 4 semanas hábiles las entrevistas siendo los primeros dos días para conocer a los interesados, los próximos 2 entrevistar, conocer y evaluarle para el viernes por fin dictar ingreso o inmediato o sugerir una mejor preparación.

Comenzaron esa semana con aquellos que aspiraban a ser aurores, no era secreto que tanto como Harry así como Ronald aspiraban a ese puesto, por ello se apuntaron como cualquier **hijo de vecina(1)** para las evaluaciones, fue más que obvio que sin necesidad de entrevistarles obtuvieron pase directo al ministerio y la oficina de aurores invitando al mismo tiempo a Hermione a unirse a ellos.

Negando de la manera más educada que tenía la castaña, rechazo ese y otros varios puestos ofrecidos pues ya tenía en mente que quería solo restaba esperar a que llegase la oportunidad de entrevistarse con los indicados. Aquella semana toco el turno al área de la salud, los diferentes medimagos estaban en la mejor disposición de responder dudas y aceptar a diferentes interesados para comenzar el preparatorio para la prueba de admisión.

Fleur se revolvía impaciente en su lugar, yendo de un lado a otro, acomodando panfletos informativos, anotando algunos nombres de chicos interesados esperando y deseando que por Merlín apareciera Hermione para solicitar información, pero ni señales de la castaña, seguro ella no se interesaba por estudiar medimagia. Estaba por terminar el día, la luz natural se había terminado, se habían ido ya dos escuelas magias de su lado solo quedaba el representante de San Mungo y ella en representación del Saint-Éloy_._ Resignada a que su día había pasado sin ver ni escuchar una sola señal de esa castaña que le robaba el pensamiento, escucho un par de pies que se acercaban rápidamente.

Un par de chicas estaba ahora recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido lo que parecían kilómetros, una melena lisa y pelirroja, aguardaba a lado de una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados, los cuales eran largos y brillantes. Reparando en el color del cabello rojizo supo inmediato de quien se trataba esa cabellera pero….y ¿la melena castaña?

Casi chocaron con el cubículo montando en donde se encontraba la Fleur ofreciendo información, levanto la mirada ante aquel ruido de trompicones que terminaron apoyándose sobre el borde de su mesa agachando la cabeza ocultando el rostro de su vista, respiraban con dificultad seguramente notaron la hora y dedujeron que se estaban por retirar por completo los informantes. Ese par de chicas parecía haber corrido atravesando Hogwarts completo, no lograba distinguir a la castaña y no quería ilusionarse además solo escuchaba la agitada respiración de ella, parecía que le hacía pasar mal rato el ejercicio, pues la otra chica levanto el rostro sonriente y fresca después de unos segundos, con sorpresa le saludo.

**- Hola Fleur, no sabía que te mandarían a acá –** dijo Ginny como saludo a la rubia novia de su hermano mayor.

Fleur se dedicó a asentir con una sonrisa forzada y contestar un leve – **_Oui_** – si era Ginny la que le hablaba ahora, la única persona que podía estar con ella tan cercana y portar ese color de cabello no era otra que aquella que todo ese tiempo estuvo esperando…

**- Ho…la –** dijo levantando el rostro Hermione y dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa.

La rubia dedico su sonrisa asombrada a Hermione recorriéndole de arriba abajo con sus audaces y azules ojos, sin darse cuenta salió de detrás del mostrador para abrazar levemente y con ansia contenida a la castaña dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- **Disculpen, peggo me da gusto vegg un pagg de caggas conocidas – **dijo con su lindo acento, obligándose a abrazar a Ginny para camuflar el gesto impersonal que tuvo hacia la castaña.

Sorprendida y un poco más relajada la castaña sonrió viendo que al parecer ella saludaba así a las personas y con tranquilidad escucharon lo que decía la rubia.

**- Y díganme cuál de las dos, ¿o ambas vienen por la infoggmación sobgge medimagia?- **pregunto saliendo de su bochorno la rubia.

**- No, solo yo** – respondió Ginny sonriente.

Le rubia se dedicó por alrededor de diez minutos a explicarle todo lo relacionado con el área. Hermione tras Ginny escuchaba animadamente a Fleur, había algo en el ambiente que le impedía concentrarse, sentía que conocía algo ahí, algo le era familiar por muy idiota el pensamiento pero sentía conocía a Fleur de anterioridad, con decir conocer es más que solo verle.

Hermione comenzó a caminar un poco nerviosa escuchando a la rubia darle detalles a Ginny sobre irse a estudiar fuera de su país, en que le beneficiaria estudiar en Francia. Se detuvo en seco tras Fleur y evito rechistar al inhalar una deliciosa esencia perfumada que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia, parecía que todos los aromas que le gustaban estaban contenidos dentro del cuerpo de la rubia. Lo reconoció inmediatamente.

**- ¡Eras tú! – **Dijo en voz alta, logrando sobre saltar a la pelirroja y a la rubia misma frente a ella.

Ambas, Ginny y Fleur se giraron a ver a Hermione sobresaltada ante la revelación de alguna noticia, esperando a que la castaña se explicase…

**...**

**_Fin del capi... Dedicado a mi musa mi amor y mi tesoro mas grande...te amo cielo!(aja romance al millllllllllllll) _**

**_***N/A***_**

**__****hijo de vecina(1)**: En México se dice así para referirse a que cualquier persona hara algo o lo hace como todo mundo._**  
**_

* * *

**Opiniones!? Lancen crucios lo que tengan! que me muero de impaciencia por saber que les parece! **

**Continuo? lo finiquito al siguiente capi?!**

**Se que dije que lo subiria al terminar A&R pero no resisti! me gusto como quedo este capi! **

**Porfiiiiiiiiiii dejen Rvws no me maten es mi primer Fleur-mione!**

**Espero Rvws! y actualizo al 9no de inmediato que tal!? sino...en una semana :)**

**XOXO**


	2. Aprovecha esta noche

_**Hola nenas:**_

_**Paso a actualizar la historia! y respondo sus alegres coments, miren que me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver que haya sido de su agrado el inicio del Fic, les comento que no es un fic largo , es mas mediano...por aquello de las vacaciones de verano (dichosas las que son estudiantes que descansan...) tratare de mantener actualizado a no mas de una semana, Lógico que si me dan la sorpresa de muchos Rvws en pocos días pues actualizo inmediato! **_

_**- BipolarLJ:** Guarda esa varita! siempre tengo q esconderme d ti! jajaja, Si, era necesaria la muerte de ** Pansy.**... Si a ver que hace esa castaña que es medio loca en algunas ocasiones...Aquí esta el nuevo capi linda, y pues en lo bueno se corta ...no se me gusta dejar con ganas de leer pero por ello me pongo a escribir (adelantando) para que no se genere ansiedad non-sana jeje. SAludos linda espero saber que opinas!_

_**- Thestral212:** Bueno...lo finalizo ahora mismo...bueno mejor no jeje. Oh gracias por el animo tanis, Sabes cuando iba leyendo el parentesis dije pff por aqui me va a decir que me esta alimentando el ego...y me sorprendi al no verlo asi que, Agradezco enoooooooooooormemente (mira como alargo la palabra jeje) el que te guste lo que tengo por locas ideas jeje, me pones roja! como que wow y esas cosas nono...(neta asi roja de pena) Pero gracias aprecio el halago. Mira que van varias que me dicen eso de cortarle en lo mas interesante, pero mmm si se subsana todo en un capi ?donde queda el interes del publico pues!? jajaja, no no existe tal clausula (escrita) pero los q escribimos tenemos una sociedad que..ahh eso es secreto (jaja NTC). Tambien te quiero nena, besos!_

_**- figigrangerr:** Jajaja como que te da el telele!? mori de risa con eso...bueno la muerte de Pansy es ''necesaria'' ...Oh, besos y que mi musa me inspire? yo le digo lo que propones y prometo que notaras si funciono el incentivo o no jajaja. Gracias por leer!_

_**- Alexia Potterhead:** Listo mira siguiente capi listo! Oh como que te da un infarto!? Creo que el sentido del olfato por primitivo e instintivo en el ser humano, funciona mucho mejor para recordar cosas que si las escuchamos o vemos y si, esa castana esta en debate en roconocer el perfume o no jeje...ya nadie querria que Pansy pasara por eso pero es necesario, lo prometo. Oh te gusta el titulo!? gracias! el titulo (a pesar que tenia el argumento y trama desarrollados) fue lo mas dificil de encontrar...soy un tanto delicada con esas cosas jeje. Espero me dejes saber que opinas de este capi! un beso!_

_**- esdm:** Ah de momento! OH God espero no hacer que no te guste mas y dejes de leerla!eso me haria ponerme triste...bueno si era Pansy la novia. Pues creo que los Fleur-miones son mas abundantes tanto en ingles como en espanol que los Pansy-mione, no se la verdad, no estoy segura solo es mi perspectiva, no soy amante de seguir a Fleur por eso digo, puedo estar equivocada jeje. Gracias por dejar coment y que te guste la historia! Espero no te decepcionen mis actualizaciones y me gustaria leer que te va pareciendo la historia! thanx por leer!_

_**- Qua3183:** Y a mi definitivamente me gusta que te guste! me gusta mucho leerte y mas que me digas tu tan sincera opinion, lo agradezco enormemente. Oh, si como te dije antes no pude evitar incluirla pero ademas de eso tiene una razon de ser...ya sabes eso de provocar la duda e incertidumbre ni se me da (jejeje). Oh el romance... este Fic sera muy romantico, contraste con algun otro que tengo pero amo poder pasar por esta faceta! espero no decepcionarte con la historia, y porfi dejame saber q opinas!_

_**- karean:** Hola Guapa! Si vaya..no pude evitar darle ese giro con Pansy y tienes mucha razon ella es parte importante en este fic, y como muchas cosas cuestan superarlas te aseguro que el amor de herms por ella es una de esas q cuesta, pero confiemos que la rubia esa sabra como lograrlo ;) Oh, pues no sera tan largo pero no es nada corto tampoco espero te guste el nuevo capi! dejame saber que te parece!_

_**- Lunazul22:** Hola! no te habia leido por este lado chica "**Accueil (bienvenida)**" Como!? te has leido casi todos los fleur-miones que hay por aca!? wow que bien! confesion: yo me he leido casi todos los Pansy-mione también, así que te creo! Gracias que bien que te ha gustado! Oye que quieres decir con un argumento como el mio? :S como es eso? Espero seguirte leyendo por aca, para que me des tu opinion me encanta leer los rvws!gracias por el add! Espero te guste el capi!_

_**Sin mas por el momento las dejo continuar! Porfiii dejenme saber su opinión con un Rvw o PM, que saben que ambos los respondo!**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**"Este capitulo contiene escenas sumamente descriptivas y explicitas en relación chica-chica, lo que significa que si no te agrada la situación o no fraternizas con estas preferencias pues no le veo caso que lo leas... No es mi intención ofender, así que no lo leas." **_

_**Una vez advertidos ...a leer!**_

_Recomiendo escuchar: "Aprovéchate" de Café Tacvba_

**Capitulo 2**

**Remordimientos...**

...

- **Dis... disculpa – **responde Fleur - **¿De qué hablas 'Egmione? – **pregunto sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

**- ¿Ella era qué? –** pregunta Ginny interesada.

Al ver que su amiga pelirroja comenzaba a interesarse, la castaña se tensó un poco, trato de hacer parecer que había gritado por alguna otra razón, mas nada haría desistir a su amiga de indagar que ocurría entre ellas y descubrir a que se refería.

- **¿Me vas a decir o qué? – **pregunto de nuevo algo impaciente Ginny.

Hermione suspira sonoramente, parpadea un par de veces tratando de que el oxígeno llegase a sus neuronas para salir de esa situación, que a decir verdad no es nada cómoda para ella, pero no quería dar explicaciones de todo su oleaje de sentimientos momentáneos.

**- Des...después te explico Gin, buenas noches Fleur –** dice alejándose de aquellas chicas sumida en un mar de pensamientos.

La castaña se aleja de aquel lugar dejando a Ginny confundida, pero igual hablarían más tarde y encogiéndose de hombros la pelirroja retoma su charla académica con la preciosa rubia.

Ginny preguntaba unas cuantas cosas, en verdad le interesaba, Fleur respondía a la pelirroja aun con su mente en otro lugar, aún tenía tiempo antes de volver a su vida fuera de Hogwarts, debía encontrar el momento y tiempo adecuado para hablar con la castaña, su veela interior urgía por correr tras Hermione, pero daba gracias que la hermana pequeña de su_ novio _estaba entreteniéndola, pues podría hacer una tontería, dejar fluir fuera de ella ese instinto salvaje en alguna ocasión podría traer severas consecuencias, previamente lo había experimentado.

Terminaron de charlar, Ginny se despide de Fleur y esta emprende la retirada hacia su guarida de descanso, levanta en un segundo aquel lugar montado para la atención a alumnos y se retira caminando con lentitud y cansancio. Por un momento se detiene en uno de los amplios pasillos, el cual permitía ver la luz de la luna iluminando de manera clara aquel lugar, levanta la mirada un momento suspirando; su vida emocional estaba yéndose al traste, no conseguía dominar su instinto como quisiera, seguía insistiéndose en que estar con Bill era un error, pero una parte de ella estaba tranquila con él, pero la parte fuerte y rebelde insistía que él no la complementaba como una veela desea sentirse, su esencia ya había elegido y no parecía contenta con la decisión de la rubia.

Con otro sonoro suspiro Fleur se recarga en uno de los pilares con la mirada en lo alto, pensando todo y nada al mismo tiempo, da un brinco sorprendida al ver una figura a escasos metros de ella, era una alumna del colegio, aunque no la distinguía del todo, pudo notar que era de Gryffindor por los colores de su túnica.

- **¿Quién _eges_? ¿Qué _quieges_? – **pregunto un tanto inquieta, era estúpido pensar que alguien le atacaría pero por si las dudas no dejo de apuntar su varita a esa persona.

- **Yo solo quería agradecerte, lo que hiciste por mí, por nosotras contra Lastrenge – **dijo la voz de Hermione al tiempo que alzaba las manos mostrando que no pensaba atacarle – **sé que eras tú hace meses, gracias por tratar de salvar a Pansy –** dijo con voz escasa.

Fleur recompuso su semblante inquieto, recordando a que se refería la castaña, sabía que ella era esa ayuda que recibió tan inútilmente, pues en verdad había tratado de impedir que aquel rayo diese a Pansy pero nada podría contra las intenciones de aquella loca de Lastrenge.

- **No tienes nada que _aggadeceg 'Egmione, _yo solo_ tgataba _de ayudar y como vez fue inútil, así quesiento que debo_ pedig _disculpas_ pog _ello_ – _**_soltó de repente Fleur sin que Hermione se esperase aquello._

Hermione escucho lo que la rubia dijo negando suavemente y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella, Fleur pensó que le golpearía así que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando una o dos bofetadas, pues hablaban de Pansy debía ser más que doloso, sorpresa que se lleva al abrirlos y sentir como la chica estaba abrazada a ella, sollozando sobre su hombro, sosteniéndole fuertemente por los costados.

Con sorpresa y gusto la rubia correspondió al abrazo, que si bien no sabía a qué se debía si disfrutaba en ese momento, siempre se imaginó que se sentirá tocarla, sentirla contra ella y aunque no era la mejor forma ya que estaba llorando contra ella, comenzó a calmarla, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizantes y acariciándole el ondulado y castaño cabello a Hermione.

Con lentitud Hermione inhalaba la esencia de Fleur, todos los aromas preferidos de la castaña se encerraban en una sola mujer, _¿Cómo es posible tanta belleza en unas sola persona?_ se preguntaba pegada al pecho de la rubia. Fleur tuvo que luchar contra el impulso que sentía de besarle y empotrarle contra la pared para seguir más allá, pues su instinto clamaba por poseerla, la deseaba sobremanera, su razón se hacía cada vez más pequeña, comenzó a bajar un poco sus toques por la espalda de Hermione soltando un ligero gemido.

La castaña no percibió nada de aquello, estaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que escucho decir a Fleur y en lo que ella misma quería expresarle.

**- Solo sé que…si no has venido a ayudarme yo habría corrido con la misma suerte que Pansy – **dijo soltando un par de lágrimas frente a Fleur.

La francesa suspiro hondo, le dolía tener que consolarla por algo que aunque bien le había dejado el camino 'libre' hacia Hermione, muy dentro de ella deseaba verla feliz y alegre.

**- Yo lamento mucho no _podeg_ _habegte_ ayudado a tu novia, me duele que esa _guegga_ te _quitaga_ tanto, y… no sé si este bien de mi _pagte_ _decigte_ esto…-** dijo un poco incomoda, pues no eran ni amigas ni conocidas cercanas.

**- Dímelo ya dependerá de mi tomar o no el consejo ¿no crees?** – dijo tratando de sonreír la castaña, mientras levantaba el dorso de su mano para limpiarse las lágrimas, cosa que impidió Fleur.

Fleur le detuvo en su intento de limpiarse las lágrimas, haciéndolo ella con delicadeza, primero una mejilla y después la otra, tomando su rostro con sus manos, era una manera discreta de grabarse muy en su interior la textura de la piel de Hermione, memorizarla pues sabía que nunca en su vida podría tener aquella oportunidad con ella; cerro los ojos un momento al tiempo que inhalaba la esencia de la castaña, quería memorizar todo de ella. La chica no se daba cuenta de que lo que Fleur hacia era por razones distintas a las que ella pensaba, pensaba que esos ademanes de la rubia eran por tratar de calmarse para decirle lo que aparentemente le apenaba.

- **Sabes que _vivig_ en el pasado no es sano _ma chérie_, alguien tan inteligente como tu debe _sabeg_ bien esto – **comenzó a decir Fleur aun sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione – **no puedo _decigte_ supéralo y ya, vive con el _gecuegdo_, pero no _tgates_ de _teneg_ lo que tuviste con ella con alguien más, todos somos individuos distintos – **decía la rubia sonriendo con amabilidad – **tomate tu tiempo, y _encontgagas_ el _amog_ de nuevo, _pego_ solo si tú te _pegdonas_, _pogque_ ¿te has perdonado 'Egmione? – **pregunto intuyendo lo que se avecinaba.

- **¿Perdonarme?….yo… ¿de que me hablas? – **dijo Hermione retirándose un paso atrás de Fleur.

- **Vienes y me das las _gacias_, yo no hice nada que tu no _habgías_ echo _pog_ mi o _pog_ _cualquiega_ – **señalo – **debías _pegdonarte _lo que te estas _gepgochando_, tu no podías salvarle, cuando Bellatrix se _pgopone_ algo sabes lo _cumpliga _a como de _lugag_ – **termino de decirle la rubia.

Hermione sopeso las palabras de la rubia, quería creerlo, sabía que era verdad, ni ella ni nadie podría haber hecho desertar a Bellatrix en su movimiento hacia Pansy, por mucho que le doliera, Fleur tenía razón, pero es muy sencillo decir y no vivirlo, aconsejar desde fuera sin estar en medio de todo… Observando hacia el cielo estrellado, alumbrado por la enorme y clara luna, sintió como las manos suaves y envolventes de Fleur le tomaban el rostro delicadamente regalándole una caricia tranquilizadora.

La castaña seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Fleur, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dedicándose únicamente a sentir la caricia otorgada por esta, cerró los ojos disfrutándola, Fleur tenía ese _algo_ que le impedía alejarse, estar a su lado le emanaba paz, serenidad, pero al mismo tiempo acrecentaba el sentimiento de traición hacia su único y más grande amor... La rubia al observarla de esa manera no podía más necesitaba sentir si lo que su instinto gritaba era o no cierto, constatar que los labios expuestos de la castaña sabrían tan bien como se veían. Sin pensarlo deslizo lentamente sus labios sobre los de Hermione rozándolos apenas, pero si mitad humana aún tenía algo de razón y dominio sobre aquel instinto que purgaba dominante sobre ella…como pudo disimulo aquel gesto otorgando un beso en la mejilla derecha y fue a darle otro a la izquierda, fallando por centímetros y cayendo en comisura de los labios de Hermione, ese beso que le daba duro unos cuantos segundos más que el dado con anterioridad. Con mucho esfuerzo y algo de molestia se separa de la castaña.

- **Pasa una buena noche 'Egmione – **dijo despidiéndose de la castaña Fleur.

Hermione se queda en aquel pasillo notando como Fleur se aleja de ella hacia sus 'aposentos' siguiéndole con la mirada. Aun con las palabras de la chica en su cabeza Hermione comenzó a recordar que por mucha razón que tuviera Fleur o quien fuera el momento de salir del 'hoyo' en el que le sumió la muerte de Pansy estaba muy lejos de llegar. Así sin más se dirigió a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor,

…

Toco el turno de Hermione en examinarse esa semana, como su mejor amiga había augurado, todas las universidades mágicas se la disputaban, solo que al final decidió no salir del país y seguir con sus planes en reino unido. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con Fleur por los pasillos camino a la enfermería o al comedor, siempre la rubia le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la que ella no podía evitar corresponder.

A menos de dos semanas del fin de cursos, los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban muy ansiosos y no eso no excluía a ninguno de sus amigos. Sorpresa que se llevan ella y sus amigos al enterarse que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se daría un baile de fin de cursos, celebrando así ya un año de la caída del sr. Oscuro y reconocer así a esa generación de magos y brujas los cuales ayudaron aun siendo jóvenes a la derrota del mismo.

Nerviosa Ginny corría de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación terminando de dar los retoques requeridos a su apariencia, por su parte la costaba estaba un poco más tranquila; portaba un elegante vestido largo color violeta, con la espalda descubierta dejando ver la perfección de su figura, con melancolía recordaba lo mucho que Pansy hacia bromas sobre las pecas y lunares que tenía en ella.

Ginny pudo notar como repentinamente el semblante de Hermione cambiaba, a veces alegre y otras al borde del llanto, no soportando más se atrevió a hablarle.

- **Herms, si vas a bajar, sugiero que lo hagas con el maquillaje en su lugar y no corrido – **dijo sarcástica Ginny, se había terminado su paciencia.

- **Gracias por el consejo, pero no sé si baje – **respondió la castaña captando el regaño de su amiga.

- **Sabes tan bien como yo que lo de la otra noche con esa chica, la que no me dijiste quien fue por cierto – **le reprendió su amiga pelirroja – **te hizo sentir bien, hasta podría decirse que estabas casi tan bien como antes, me preocupas – **termino diciendo con voz angustiada.

Con un sonoro suspiro, la castaña asintió ante las palabras de su amiga, era verdad la breve conversación con Fleur le hizo sentir muy bien los días posteriores, aun así nunca le revelo la identidad de quien fue la causante de ese cambio, Ginny seguía sin saber el 'secreto' que guardaba la castaña, no era que quisiera mantenerle al margen a la pelirroja era solo que volver a mencionar ese suceso… no se creía capas de contarlo sin hipar de llanto; ya que estuviera emocionalmente estable le contaría a Ginny lo que quisiera saber.

- **Tienes razón – **respondió Hermione acomodándose su vestido largo tras ella, dio unos toques a su cabello liso y limpió los restos de maquillaje que le arruino el llanto emprendiendo hacia la salida de su habitación.

Llegaron a la parte baja de la sala común, tanto Harry como Ronald esperaban por las chicas, no era de conocimiento público aun, pero el pelirrojo y el salvador del mundo mágico tenían una amistad muy _profunda_, tanto que ese día decidieron dejar de ocultarse al mundo, Hermione y Ginny lo sabían pero respetaban como ambos llevaban las riendas de su relación ahora formal.

Harry tomo por el brazo a Hermione, luciendo un traje con corte italiano resaltando la complexión delgada pero atlética del ojiverde. Por su parte Ron tomo a su hermana de la misma forma, con un gesto de caballerosidad del que no podía evitar burlarse Ginny.

**- Vaya hermanito, así que Harry te ha dado lecciones de modales durante la _noche_**_ –_ dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz que causo la inmediata risa de Hermione y un enorme sonrojo por parte de Harry y su hermano.

Seguían caminando hacia el gran comedor los cuatro amigos, los chicos elegantes con sus trajes, Ron por fin había logrado conseguir uno lo suficientemente decente para sentirse cómodo en público. Pasaron al gran comedor, el cual estaba arreglado de una manera muy similar al día del baile de navidad del torneo de los 3 magos. Pequeñas mesas por doquier, decoración elegante y manteles de seda con los colores de Hogwarts no de una casa en específico. Buscaron su lugar hasta que le encontraron, justo frente a donde antes estaba la mesa de profesores, solo que ahora estaba un estrado, unos cuantos centímetros más alto y en derredor las mesas de los directivos del colegio.

Era su última noche en el colegio Hogwarts como estudiantes, Hermione la mejor estudiante de todos los tiempos, había sido galardonada con los más altos honores que ese colegio podría otorgar y un pase directo a la escuela profesional para aurores; la cual con la más grande delicadeza declina por su única y verdadera pasión, el orden y las leyes, lo que aplaudió en el estrado la directora McGonagall tanto a la castaña como a todos los presentes, no sin olvidar lo que ese día festejaban además del término de otro ciclo escolar.

Comenzó el discurso de la directora, Hermione con toda a delicadeza del mundo se escurrió entre los estudiantes al fondo del gran comedor, sentándose en una mesa vacía sin darse cuenta que junto a ella llegaba a sentarse también otra joven disfrutando del espectáculo.

- **Hola 'Egmione – **saludo amablemente Fleur dándose cuenta que era ella quien se sentó a su lado en aquella mesa solitaria.

- **Ho…hola Fleur ¿Por qué tan alejada de todo? – **pregunto extrañada la castaña, notando lo bella que estaba esa noche la rubia. Muy en el fondo, su mente escuchaba hablar a la directora palabras que no conectaba del todo, Fleur le tenía hechizada, si esa era la palabra correcta y ella sabía que en nada comenzaría ese sentimiento que no le gustaba sentir…culpa, **_¿Porque me pasa solo con ella?_** era la gran interrogante mental que en ese momento tenía la castaña.

- **_Pagese _que no _eges _la única que detesta los _bgindis fogzados – _**dijo sonriendo levantando con una sonrisa triste la copa que tenía entre sus manos al escuchar el clásico brindis de felicitación dicho por McGonagall.

- …**_recordemos a quienes lucharon a nuestro lado, a quienes siguen con vida y aún más…debemos recordar a todos aquellos que, por más que lo quisimos evitar, ahora no se encuentran entre nosotros – _**_dijo la directora alzando su copa pidiendo y brindando frente al colegio._

En ese momento, donde todos se unían en coro a la directora, la castaña en lugar de seguirles bajo la mirada a su copa vacía llenándola y dejándola simplemente a su lado, con premura urgió llenando otra para esta vez sí darle un gran trago, Fleur no perdía detalle de lo que hacía Hermione, simplemente sonrió y le acompaño en su silencioso duelo por la que fue su novia…

Entre copa y copa, ambas chicas comenzaron a charlar entretenidamente, Fleur descubrió que la castaña era grandiosa escuchando, le contaba sobre sus estudios en Francia y su vida en la universidad, que tal le parecía Hogwarts como lugar para practicar – **Haz de _sabeg_ que en _tempogada_ de Quidditch tuve mi _mejog_ _pgactica_, ese amigo tuyo _Haggy_, es un manojo de accidentes – **contaba la rubia a Hermione entusiasmada y sonriendo ligeramente.

Hermione disfrutaba en serio escucharla, tenía tanto que no se distraía con algo que no fueran los estudios o su auto tortura, que había olvidado lo que era socializar con alguien fuera de su grupo de amigos. Tomando un poco más de valor, la castaña comienza a contarle sus aventuras con Harry y Ron durante su época de estudiantes, como fue que comenzó a salir con Pansy, deteniéndose a beber un poco más. Notando que ya habían vaciado casi todo lo que tenían en esa mesa, pues era para 10 personas adultas por ello contenía vinos y wiski, Fleur hizo ademan de ir por otra botella cuando Hermione le sorprende sacándole una risita.

- **Shh…no debíamos seguir bebiendo mas – **sonó casi como en sus cinco sentidos la castaña, parpadeo varias veces, pues la vista le comenzaba a estar borrosa.

- **Y ¿_Pogque_ no? - ** pregunto lo más casual que pudo sonar la francesa, solo que en vez de eso, sonó al oído de Hermione muy sensual.

- **Porque después no recordaras lo que hagas – **apunto inteligente Hermione, acercando un par de vasos de agua y ofreciéndole uno a su acompañante.

- **Sabes, en _vegdad_ _eges_ una chica muy lista – **adulo Fleur, agradeciendo con un gesto por el vaso con agua** – puedo… ¿Puedo _confesagte_ algo 'Egmione?- **pregunto con algo de pena.

- **Sí, claro ahora ya puedes considerarme una amiga – **sonrió diciendo la castaña muy feliz, quizá a causa del alcohol ingerido.

Con una sonrisa, Fleur piensa en que esa chica es alguien que en vedad vale la pena tratar, es admirable y con una calidad de persona difícil de encontrar, pero antes que su mitad humana siguiera halagando mentalmente a Hermione su mitad Veela comenzó a agitarse dentro de ella, desplegando sus encantos. Segundos después de comenzar con la liberación de su esencia veela, pudo notar como la castaña comenzó a inhalar profundamente hasta sonreírle, posando su mirada más anhelante en ella, no era deseo era…algo distinto, y estaba dispuesta a llegar a donde fuera por averiguar que tramaba la chica a su lado.

- **Yo... _sabgás_ supongo que salgo con Bill –** dijo a modo de afirmación más que de pregunta Fleur.

La castaña solo sonrió levemente asintiendo – **Si, por lo que Ginny me ha contado – **respondió sonriendo la castaña.

**- Uhm… aquí hace calor ¿vamos afuera? –** propuso Fleur recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Hermione.

Fleur guiaba a la castaña hacia los jardines del colegio, iba frente a ella sorteando a algunos alumnos que estorbaban su camino fuera del gran comedor y del bullicio, repentinamente un pie salido de Merlín sabe dónde se atraviesa contra los abatidos pasos de la castaña, no es que estuviera en su mejor momento pues el vino ingerido le impidió reaccionar a tiempo, en cambio con suma destreza Fleur estira su agarre para evitar que la castaña colapse contra el suelo fallando, y con esto logrando que Hermione impacte de manera algo inocente sobre ella quien se adelantó a caer antes al suelo.

Estaban en las afueras del gran comedor y ahora no había nadie en ese pasillo, la rubia miro Hermione sosteniéndole aun por la mano que tomo para evitar que cayese, la castaña estaba sobre la Fleur mirándola fijamente y sin pensarlo le planto un beso en los labios… su cerebro danzaba un baile feliz en su cabeza, sentía fuegos artificiales arder por sobre su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido eso con otro beso en alguien más, era como si el tiempo y todo se hubiese detenido, no existían nadie más solo Fleur y ella. Sintiendo como ese beso se intensificaba y ambas chicas comenzaban a mover algo inquietas sus manos sobre la otra, fue Fleur quien decidió cortar por un instante ese momento tan ansiado por ella, dentro de si su veela tenía el mismo baile feliz que Hermione por haber conseguido sin pensarlo, un beso de esa chica.

La castaña se incorpora despacio ayudando a la francesa a hacer lo mismo, cuando de la nada Fleur habla de nuevo.

-**Tu_… ¿Quieges ig a otga pagte? –_** pregunta a Hermione con temor al rechazo inminente por su atrevimiento.

Hermione decidió no pensar, dejar que su cuerpo decidiese por ella y para que negárselo, lo que había sentido tanto en los labios como en…otras partes de su cuerpo al contacto con Fleur le había encantado, como respuesta solo le regreso un beso por demás demandante a la rubia, tomándole de la mano la guía hacia una habitación en el séptimo piso.

…

La Gryffindor pensaba a su pelinegra en ese momento _**"La culpa verdadera es aquella que no te deja vivir 'mione, a veces debemos aprender a sobrellevarla"**_** –** recordó las palabras que Pansy un día le dijo.

Fleur le seguía, Hermione había tomado su mano y la dirigía a un lugar conocido para ella…la sala de los menesteres, entrando en la puerta ofrecida al ser convocada una habitación en particular. Sonriente la rubia aprieta su agarre contra la mano de su acompañante, pasando a aquel lugar al que poca atención le prestó, centrándose únicamente en su 'presa' pues no tenía mejor manera de describirla, estaba allí por gusto de Hermione y ella ni su veela interior estaban dispuestas a dejar pasar algo que deseaban más que nada en el mundo.

Unas manos le rodearon por la cintura y comenzaron a besarle la nuca, Hermione la había tomado por detrás y comenzaba a besar ligeramente, dando toques suaves y casi con miedo al cuerpo de Fleur…no sabía si era el alcohol en su sangre, su deseo de sentir a la rubia, o peor aún sus ganas de estar con alguien, pero esa noche Hermione estaba decidida a hacerla inolvidable.

La rubia soltó un gemido de gozo ante los toques casi imperceptibles de la castaña, era muy buena con sus manos, sabia tocarle con la exacta fuerza y delicadeza que ella deseaba sentir, su veela interior gozaba con ello, Fleur solo se dejó hacer, no quería que aquello terminase. Fleur se gira sobre su lugar quedando frente a Hermione para comenzar un delicado beso, la rubia nunca había sentido tan bien con un beso tan casto, se sorprendió al sentirse ella misma buscando la profundidad del mismo adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña quien le permite el paso con una ligera sonrisa contra sus labios.

Mientras Fleur se dedicaba a explorar y conocer los labios, boca y cuello de la castaña, Hermione comenzaba a tocar con sus uñas la espalda también descubierta de Fleur, bajando por esta hasta llegar al inicio de su trasero donde comenzaba la tela del vestido azul metálico que usaba la rubia. Sintiendo el contacto de las manos de hemiono la rubia da una ligera mordida por el hombro derecho de ella, lo que la castaña comprende como signo de inquietud y un poco de impaciencia. Con más rapidez posa sus manos en el cuello de la rubia por la parte posterior y suelta el amarre de aquel vestido tan provocativo, soltándole puede ver como casi en cámara lenta el vestido cae hacia el suelo dejando a una semidesnuda Fleur, la cual no portaba sostén bajo es vestido dejando ver la perfección de sus pechos que claramente evidenciaban el estado de excitación de la rubia y **_¡Merlín alabado, resusitado y santificado! Pensó Hermione _**llevaba un culot con liguero color negro, que le robo el aliento a la castaña.

Sintiéndose expuesta, pues nunca había llegado tan lejos con una mujer, la rubia levanto con algo de pena sus brazos para cubrirse los pechos, a lo que Hermione responde sonriendo y sacando de si su propio vestido…conteniendo el aliento ante la vista, Fleur se olvida de cubrirse y sonriendo ampliamente se acerca un paso para pegar su cuerpo contra el de la castaña que al igual que ella tampoco llevaba sostén bajo el vestido que usaba, la diferencia era que contraste a la personalidad intelectual y algo seria de Hermione jamás imagino verla en un diminuto tanga de encaje blanco en los bordes y el triángulo que guardaba lo prohibido color negro.

**- _Pog_ _Meglín_ te _vez…eges_ demasiado sensual** – dijo Fleur, no pudo evitarlo, quería callar y disfrutar pero sintió la necesidad de halagar a la castaña.

Hermione con una sonrisa le guía hacia la cama que tenían tras ellas, sentándose a lado de Fleur en la orilla comienza a besarle de nuevo, esta vez tocando sus muslos, donde se encontraban los listones de ese liguero que tan a _tono_ tenía a la castaña. Sintiendo los toques de la chica, Fleur solo atinaba a arquearse ante lo que sentía, no podía evitarlo, nunca antes nadie había recorrido su cuerpo de esa manera, nadie le había hecho sentirse tan bella solo con un beso en la mandíbula. Sintió como las manos expertas de Hermione comenzaban a tacar sus pechos, acariciándole como si fueran el más fino material sobre la tierra, cuidado y delicadeza era lo que el deseo de la castaña brindaba a la francesa. Sin poder más estar en esa posición, Fleur comienza a recostarse sobre la cama siendo ayudada por la chica castaña quien al sentirla tumbada del todo comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo de la rubia llegando a sus pechos los cuales le atrajeron desde que vio que no portaba sostén.

Con cuidado se colocó cobre Fleur para bajar sus labios a los pechos de esta, asegurándose que su rodilla quedara justo entre sus piernas y topase con la parte más sensible de la rubia, sobre la tela que le cubría podía sentir como la chica disfrutaba sus toques pues sentía sobre su rodilla la humedad que traspasaba la tela de las ropas de la francesa. Hermione comenzó a besar y lamer los excitados pechos de la joven bajo ella quien lanzaba gemidos y sonidos prueba del placer que le ocasionaba. La castaña siguió bajando sus toques con sus labios por el abdomen y vientre de la chica hasta llegar a donde su necesidad le llamaba. Delicadeza y cuidado, con ello la castaña retiro el liguero y el culot de su paso y separo con delicadeza las piernas de la chica por los muslos apretándole ligeramente arrancando así, gemidos ansiosos de Fleur.

Haciendo amago de tocarle, Hermione pasaba su lengua rosando delicadamente todo a su paso, conociendo los lugares sensibles de la rubia, considerándolo apropiado la castaña comenzó a besar el área despacio antes de sacar su lengua y rodear el ansioso y expectante clítoris de Fleur, quien al sentir el primer lametón sobre este profirió un gemido ahogado y apretó su agarre sobre las sabanas de aquella cama donde estaba apoyada; sintiendo como Hermione aumentaba el ritmo y velocidad sobre y dentro de ella, pues había insertado un par de sus dedos en la entrada de Fleur.

Con agilidad la castaña movía y relamía a la rubia, haciéndola en cuestión de solo un momento alcanzar la culminación de tan placentero momento, con un sonoro alarido y sosteniendo a Hermione por su cabello acercándola más a ella Fleur sintió recorrer su cuerpo una sensación por más agradable, adictiva, con nadie más nunca había experimentado semejante placer, su veela interior estaba más que complacida de que la rubia enfrentase la realidad, aún estaba respirando entrecortadamente, tumbada sobre esa cama y seguía sintiendo los labios de la castaña tomando todo lo que le había provocado, cuando inesperadamente la castaña llega a su propio éxtasis, Fleur no lo había notado pero sobre ella Hermione se autosatisfacía mientras le daba el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Se incorpora después de unos momentos la castaña subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de Fleur, regalándole un inocente beso y acomodándose sobre su pecho, la rubia no pudo evitar preguntar **- ¿_Pog_ qué no me dejaste _ayudagte_ a llegag?** – pregunto un poco nerviosa Fleur.

**- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que nunca te habías acostado con una mujer? –** respondió con otra pregunta a la duda de Fleur ocasionándole un fuerte sonrojo por lo que añadió **– descuida que has estado maravillosa –** susurro besando los hombros de la rubia.

Hermione sintió como la respiración de Fleur se volvió acompasada y pesada, por lo que dedujo que ya se habría quedado dormida, de golpe a su mente llegaron imágenes de ella y Pansy compartiendo el momento post-orgásmico y la estúpida culpa volvió a invadirle. Se vistió en silencio y salió de aquel lugar, dejando a una Fleur pacífica y sonriente disfrutar de sus sueños.

- **Lo siento…esto no debió pasar…yo… aun no estoy lista - **decía Hermione a Fleur mientras esta aun dormía, tomo una hoja de una mesita a lado de la cama, escribió una nota explicándose y transfiguro una hojas más en una rosa roja en la punta de la flor que se iba aclarando hacia abajo el color.

Sin más que escribir o desear hacer en ese momento la castaña sale echando una última mirada al cuerpo ligeramente cubierto de aquella preciosa rubia, nunca antes sintió una pasión tan desmedida y necesaria de subsanar inmediata como con ella, pero le asusto el hecho que eso que ocurrió, dentro de ella sabía que no lo procesaría su corazón y su mente como algo de una sola noche, ella quería más, quería todo de Fleur, pero era incapaz de admitirlo aun.

Lo que paso después de ese día no fue lo mejor de la vida de Fleur…

...Fin capi...

**Dedico este capitulo a mi adorada musa, cielo se que estas pasando por un bache mental (como le digo yo jeje) pero veras que todo sale bien, recuerda que pues toda accion tiene reaccion (jeje si la tercera ley de newton) y pues te amo mucho carino, cuidate y espero que no te distraigas por leer esto por aca !**

* * *

**_Que les ha parecido!? Porfavor diganme que me muero por saber! _**

**_S_****_aben que tengo ideas fluidas pero ...bueno el siguiente capi prometo que me van a detestar un poquito!_**

**_Besos, esperen pronto la actualización, si son mas de 7 rvws actualizo inmediato sino...nos leemos el prox domingo!_**

**_Au revoir!_**


	3. Hurt

_** Hola Guapas y sexys lectoras:**_

_**- BipolarLJ:**__ Si... EN SERIO! jeje, el alcohol al igual que TODO en esta no es bueno en EXCESO, hasta por comer verduras de mas te da algo mi querida bipo...creeme True story...Oh me alegra que por una vez no atinaras que pasaria! jeje, ohh que pasa con Fleur...ya veras! Gracias por el rvw linda!_

_**- Qua3183: **__Hola guapa! me gusta que te guste jeje, como lo hemos hablado ya reviso aquello jeje, y espero en este no se me pase tanta falta...mira que si fue a causa de lo que sugeriste porque yo no habria puesto eso jeje, bueon guapa espero te guste lo que sigue! _

_**- Alexia Potterhead:**_ _Oh, que emocion! en verdad te gusto!? me haces que haga mi baile feliz...no dire como es! jeje, Uhm eso de si fue o no conciente lo que hacian te enteraras despues...por muy pasados que hagamos las cosas, si uno mismo decide, creeme recuerdas porque recuerdas! aqui tienes guapa disfruta la lectura y dime porfis que te parece!_

_- __**esdm: **__Si vaya, ella deberia escuchar a su amiga,, camos esdm ayudame a convencerla porque no me hace caso, es muy cabezota...bueno a tus dudas no prometo responderlas ahora mismo todas pero si una que otra jeje, porque esas precisamente se sabran con el desarrollo de los siguientes capitulos. Espero te guste y me opines que te parece el capi!_

_**- figigrangerr:**__ Asi que te ha gustado tanto que al grado de que no me dices?! como esta eso? jeje, bueno mmm yo le digo a mi musa lo de esos besos pero disculpa si se los doy solita...es mia no comparto! jejeje. Me encanta que te gustara el capi, mira que sufro horrores pensando que la cajeteo en cualquier momento :S_

_- __**karean: **__Si linda, ya lo ha aceptado solo espero que haga caso a tu consejo, mira que yo les digo y no me escuchan...jeje, gracias linda ojala no te aburra mucho este capitulo! dime que te parece porfis!_

_**- Thestral212:**__ Oh..si haces bien tus mates jeje porque con tu Rvw se actualiza! si mi querida tania eres el 7mo rvw pero no negaras que tengo razon en lo que te dije ayer? y por cierto...Ya te dormiste?! jaja nunca se hara viejo para mi ese chiste! XOXO_

**- ****_Lunazul22:_** _En verdad crees todo eso, asi bien sexy? wow, entonces lo describi bien? es que mira (no es que batalle para ello) con fleur ...es otro rollo diferente y quiero precisamente marcar esa diferencia entre este y mis otros fics, ella es pura sensualidad y romanticismo...a ver a ver tus dos amores? ahh jeje no pues mmm que suertudota que eres! Sabes en lo que dices del argumento estoy totalmente de acuerdisimo! yo he leído y sigo 3 historias, en ellas es lo que marcas, todo desde el ambiente de voldemort hasta la seguridad de Fleur...yo por eso mismo tratae de diferenciarme en algo, salir un poquito del contexto...un que no se si voy bien del todo, doy mi mejor esfuerzo...beos guapa y espero esos 7 rvws tuyos jejeje._

_- **Helen:** Hola guapa! no te habia leido por aca! me da mucho gusto que te animaras a dejar rvw! muchas gracias! oh ya lo continuo! espero seguirte leyendo...deja rvew para saber que opinas del siguiente capi!_

_**Sin mas por el momento las dejo continuar! Porfiii dejenme saber su opinión con un Rvw o PM, que saben que ambos los respondo!**_

* * *

**_S__ong: _**_Hurt –Christina Aguilera_

**Capítulo 03 **

**¿El tiempo lo cura todo?**

**…**

Con pereza, Fleur abre sus ojos, se estira un poco en aquella cama donde estaba acostada, debía pasar ya más de media mañana, se gira sonriente en busca de la acompañante que recordaba tener. Como olvidar a quien le había mostrado el camino al máximo placer y había hecho callar a su veela interior, estaba en ese momento sintiendo un torrente de emociones que le abrumaban, estaba feliz, eufórica, quería gritarle a todos que no volvería a estar con un hombre solo porque así lo dicta la sociedad humana…

Sonriente rebuscaba bajo las sabanas sobre ella a Hermione, guardo silencio contemplando la habitación vacía, no estaba ni la ropa ni la castaña por ningún lado solamente una nota y una rosa con un singular decoloro en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Con temor, se incorpora de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, estirando su agarre sobre aquella carta cerrada comienza a darle lectura imaginando lo que en ella estaría escrito:

**_Una flor para la Flor más hermosa del mundo…_**

_Anoche ha sido increíble Fleur, pero lamento tener que decirte algo por este medio._

_Aunque me encantaría estar de nuevo contigo, entre tus brazos, no es posible, no mereces que te engañe prometiendo lo que no puedo darte, mereces a alguien que disfrute todo de ti y a tu lado._

_Disculpa si anoche te di otra impresión, y creo saber que me querías confesar y tu respuesta es sí, a ti te gustan las mujeres Fleur, pero es válido si estar tranquila con el…_

_No te buscare y no lo hagas tú, no es apropiado; estas con él y a su lado debes permanecer, es lo mejor para ambas…_

_…Hasta siempre_

_Atte. **H. Granger**_

A punto de arrugar la hoja, Fleur detiene su arranque de enojo y se dedica a tocar con la punta de los dedos aquella nota. Con una exhalación frustrada comienza a vestirse y se retira de aquella habitación testigo de esa noche, donde la mitad veela de Fleur había encontrado el amo, había probado a su elegida y había decidido amargar su existencia mientras no estuviese a su lado…

Con resignación se dirigió a su habitación, tenía listas sus maletas, todo lo que conllevara pasar más tiempo en ese colegio le comenzaba a molestar, aunque en el camino de regreso observaba con curiosidad esperando ver a Hermione por ahí, mala suerte, pues ya habían partido de regreso a sus hogares los alumnos del colegio, era más de medio día y ya solo quedaban los profesores y demás invitados mágicos.

Fleur regreso a Francia a terminar sus estudios como medi-maga, aún seguía con Bill y por más veces que le causo repulsión tener que estar con él seguía a su lado. Un día después de su 'habitual' y aburrida sesión amatoria, el chico había caído dormido, ella se incorporó y se escabullo de la habitación en aquel lugar que ahora compartían, estaban a meses de contraer matrimonio. Observando por la ventana aquella luna llena, recordaba a Hermione, la misma luna llena que había visto el día que se atrevió a probar sus labios por primera vez. Cada día que transcurría a lado de Bill cerraba los ojos imaginando el momento en que decidió llegar hasta el final con ella esa última noche en Hogwarts, como algo dentro le gritaba que hacia bien en estar con ella, muy al contrario de lo que sentía estando con el joven Weasley.

Esa noche no pudo más y después de estar con él, tomo una ducha, se perfumo y arreglo de manera sensual como le gustaba sentirse y llamo a un par de amigos del hospital, se reunirían en un 'bar' en el siguiente pueblo. Emocionada la rubia desaparece para encontrarse con estos, quienes la saludan amablemente invitándole a reunirse con ellos. Pasando la entrada de aquel lugar los ojos de la rubia se abren con emoción y sorpresa, pues ese pueblo es un lugar muggle, donde las cosas nocturnas se tornan un poco salvajes, y ella recordaba a donde le habían llevado sus instintos la última vez, esperaba no tener que recurrir a ellos y decidir con ambas partes instintivas en acuerdo.

Luces de neón, música lenta y por momentos sensual, mujeres en traje con escasa tela cubriendo sus cuerpos, otras cuantas en el regazo de algunos hombres hablándoles al oído, pudo encontrar un poco más lejos una sección que decía _'solo damas'_ y creyó pertinente acercarse a aquel lugar fuera de la incomodidad que le causaba ver a aquellos hombres comerse con la mirada a cuanta fémina, cubierta o no, pasaba por ahí. Sus amigos la alentaron a entrar ya que ellos no podían por ser un par de jóvenes casi de la edad de Bill y ella, así que haciendo caso a la recomendación entro…

Era casi el mismo ambiente que donde se encontraban los tipos, solo que en las delicadas butacas eran mujeres las que estaban sentadas con otra chica sobre ellas semidesnuda, ese lugar era por mucho un _table_ _dance_ con cierto carácter que terminaba agrandando a la francesa, pues una chica muy guapa se acercó a ella en acción solo de mesera.

**- ¿Disculpe ya la atienden? **– pregunto la chica bajita de cabellera rojiza.

**- Uhm…es primera visita a…tan elegante lugar** – respondió nerviosa Fleur a la bella mujer.

Sonriente y asintiendo cortésmente le invito a seguirle, la coloco frente al lugar donde darían el espectáculo.

**- No se preocupe –** dijo la chica **– si no quiere ir con alguna de las chicas – **señalo a quienes estaban repartiendo tragos aun sin estar 'al servicio' de alguna otra mujer **– disfrute del espectáculo** – dijo alejándose y dejando a Fleur como niño en una tienda de golosinas, su veela interior estaba excitada de ver lo que le gustaba, era deseo puro lo que sentía pues recordar de donde venía y que había hecho le molesto a esa veela.

Después de varios tragos moderados, la rubia seguía tranquila y feliz cruzada de pierna disfrutando del meneo y baile sensual que aquellas chicas ofrecían tomadas de los tubos colocados del suelo hacia el tejado del salón. Con una sonrisa al verse en aquel lugar se disponía a salir de ahí más una delicada mano la detuvo un momento.

**- Disculpa, ¿te puedo invitar una bebida?** – dijo una joven por mucho hermosa, labios gruesos y rojos cual manzana madura, ojos enormes color miel y cabello liso color castaño, de figura muy atractiva ante los hambrientos ojos de cualquier hombre.

La veela interior de Fleur comenzó a removerse dentro de ella, estaba ansiosa por probar de nuevo con una mujer, lo ansiaba y al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba. Estaba aún en medio de un ligero mosqueo, pues tenía un parecido exagerado con Hermione, solo que era ligeramente más alta, y con más pechos que la castaña que le robaba el sueño.

Asintiendo y notando que aquella chica era otra más como ella, o sea, buscaba diversión con las chicas que bailan en el caño, supuso era lo mejor ir con alguien que era de fuera de ese lugar. No supo cuándo pero en poco tiempo se encontraba enfrascada en una batalla campal a besos con aquella chica que se hacía llamar "_Gertsemani_", ella fue una de tantas faldas a las que recurrió durante su noviazgo con Bill… Se sentía terrible de tener que hacerle aquello al pelirrojo, pero era algo que no podía evitar, sabía lo que quería, que le gustaba a ella y a su instinto…solo que por no lastimarlo seguía a su lado.

Así siguió la rubia, estaba con Bill y este salía constantemente del país por viajes de trabajo, para ella se convirtió en una costumbre pasar uno o dos días de su semana fuera de casa, amanecía con cualquiera que lograra incitar a su instinto, pero cada día, al despertar y voltear a tras reparaba en que se hacía daño cada día que pasaba, y por esto lloraba amargamente durante su tiempo libre antes de ir a trabajar al hospital.

Con un ligero error en los cálculos, ahora Fleur estaba casada con Bill, se atrevió por primera vez en un tiempo a invitar a una de sus amantes diurnas a su hogar, no contaba con que el pelirrojo quería darle una sorpresa y adelanto su traslador para estar con ella un día antes.

Ella estaba con la chica entre sus brazos y…piernas cuando escucha el sonido de alguien fuera de su recamara, pero haciendo caso omiso pues la joven hacia ciertos ruidos también se lo atribuyo a ella, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver abrirse la puerta de par en par con el pelirrojo vestido con ropas de viaje y una sonrisa esfumarse de su rostro…

- **Bill _Cagiño_, déjame _explicagte – _**dijo tomando la sabana y saliendo de un salto de la cama, dejando a la chica muy confundida, pues no sabía que la rubia fuera casada.

- **Aléjate Fleur, me das asco – **dijo con una mueca en el rostro que marcaba estaba diciendo la verdad **– me engañas, y con…con ¡una mujer! – **grito histérico el pelirrojo.

Fleur insistía en tratar de aclararle lo que pasaba, su necesidad de sentirse completa, y aunque ninguna de esas lo lograba la acercaba bastante a sentirse feliz por un instante. Comenzaron los forcejeos y en un ataque de rabia el pelirrojo saca su varita y aturde ala muggle con la que estaba Fleur lanzando otro ataque que daña de gravedad en el hombro a la rubia dejándola inconsciente…lo siguiente que Fleur vería es el hospital de heridas mágicas en Londres al despertar después de una semana de aquel fatídico accidente.

**…**

Londres Mágico, 5 años después

Ya habían pasado años desde su salida de Hogwarts, estaba en su oficina en un 8vo piso, observaba como con tranquilidad los muggles caminaban presurosos de un lugar a otro, tenía la cortina corrida observando por el enorme ventanal de vidrio la aburrida vida de aquellos que en el otro mundo divagaban. Con un suspiro de alivio, al no pertenecer a aquella sociedad donde muchas de las actuales costumbres 'adoptadas' por la castaña no eran nada bien vistas, incluso había países donde era ilegal y pena de cárcel o muerte. Esa precisamente fue la razón primordial de su enfoque en la ayuda a las personas con condiciones similares a la suya, en un inicio esa fue.

Ahora por ser tan buena en defender al débil y sobreponer su causa ante el 'agresor' estaba en un área totalmente diferente que no era en inicio su meta pero llego hasta allí, el departamento de conciliación familiar, especializada en divorcios mágicos, líder y cabeza de aquella organización privada, pues se dio cuenta que el gobierno mágico quería evitar esto; molesta se alió con excompañeras de facultad y así fundaron "Granger & Asociados."

Seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones aun mirando hacia fuera, pensando como seria su vida de haber tomado una elección distinta, como fuera si en lugar de huir aquella noche del lado de Fleur le hubiera esperado a verla despertar. Es cierto no estaba en su sentidos en ese momento, pero toda decisión tomada, ya sea semiconsciente o en su totalidad, siempre será recordada, en cualquier momento llegara a nuestra vida la consecuencia de toda acción realizada, por muy buena o mala que haya sido la decisión que se tomase.

- **Fleur** – dijo Hermione en un suspiro **- ¿Qué harás ahora, me recuerdas? Solo espero que seas feliz –** sonrió aun de pie frente al ventanal viendo todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Pensaba en Fleur, si podría haber resultado lo suyo. Ocasionalmente comparaba y buscaba algo mas como lo que tuvo con Pansy, hasta que un dia tomo en cuenta el cosejo que la misma **"La culpa verdadera es aquella que no te deja vivir 'mione, a veces debemos aprender a sobrellevarla",** recordando esto, día a día luchaba por recordarla, no olvidarla ni añorarla mas pues era algo sonido de toques sobre la puerta de su despacho le saco de sus pensamientos, se giró para acomodarse tras su escritorio y recibir a quien le buscaba.

- **Vaya, pero si es la grandiosa Hermione Granger – **dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta una chica pelirroja a quien la catana hacía más de un año que no miraba.

- **¡Ginny! – **exclamo sonriente la castaña, levantándose de su sitio y andando rápidamente a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja soltó el portafolios que portaba y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga con emoción, por muy pocas veces que se hubieran visto, aun así no se aparecía (literalmente) una en casa de la otra, no se reprocharían nada, pues cuando una tenía tiempo libre la otra estaba ocupada.

- **Te extrañe tanto Herms – **decía Ginny abrazándose a su amiga.

- **Y yo a ti Ginny, vamos a charlar ¡te invito un café! – **propuso la castaña, sonriendo frente a su amiga.

Asintiendo alegre Ginny toma de nuevo su portafolio y sale siguiendo de cerca a la castaña, sin perder detalle de aquel lujoso y amplio despacho. Salen de aquel lugar y la castaña se acerca a una bella morena dándole instrucciones acerca de algo que no alcanzo a percibir solo pudo notar un fuerte rubor que tineo de rojo las mejillas de la chica ante la sonrisa amable de Hermione despidiéndose de ella.

Continuaron su recorrido fuera de aquel enorme edificio, tomaron el elevador y llegaron a la planta baja saliendo por el corredor hacia el área del Londres muggle. Ginny notaba ligeramente perturbada a Hermione, se lo atribuyo a sus posibles negocios, pero ya hablarían en el café de temas importantes, por ahora mientras caminaban recordaban su época de estudiantes y se ponían al tanto de sus familias.

- …**y mama tiene tiempo preguntando por ti – **seguía diciendo Ginny** - dice que hace mucho que no los visitas- **continuo.

**- Lo sé –** respondía Hermione mientras andaban – **es solo que…-** no sabía cómo excusarse.

**- No te preocupes ella entiende que dirigir un hogar es complicado y entiende aun que dirigir una sociedad como la tuya debe serlo aún más –** dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

Se detuvieron frente a una cafetería del agrado de ambas chicas, a Hermione la conocía la dependiente, por ello le invito a pasar al área reservada para clientes selectos, con una sonrisa ambas mujeres tomaron asiento, ordenaron y comenzaron a charlar.

- **Dime Gin, que tal la familia, ya me contaste de Arthur y Molly, ¿tus hermanos que tal? – **En realidad a Hermione le importaba poco lo que pasara con todos los demás hermanos de Ginny solo le interesaba saber que acontecía en la vida de Bill Weasley.

- **Bien todos bien excepto…- **Ginny hizo una pausa contemplando la reacción de Hermione, quien estaba prestándole atención de manera cálida como si en verdad n hubiera otra razón de esa pregunta, la pelirroja sabía que sí, pero no sabía en si cuál era, había llegado el momento, total lo de su cuñada y Bill pronto lo sabría.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la chica del lugar llego con sus órdenes, interrumpiéndolas momentáneamente. Tomando cada una lo que le correspondía, Hermione insistió.

- **Y bien, no me dices nada aun amiga – **pregunto conteniendo su ansia, el escuchar que algo no estaba bien con un miembro de la familia Weasley le inquietaba, y su corazón deseaba que fuera Bill…

- **¿De quién quieres hablar Herms? – **Pregunto yendo al grano la pelirroja – **desde hace tiempo sé que te traes algo con alguno de mis hermanos, los casados con una mujer – **dijo señalando el hecho que Ronald estaba con Harry.

- **Yo… ¿de qué hablas?- **pregunta nerviosa la castaña.

- **Ya te lo dije, mira… sé que sientes algo por alguna de ellas – **continuo Ginny refiriéndose a sus cuñadas – **pero la pregunta es ¿ella te corresponde? – **dijo al fin la pelirroja.

Tragado amargamente el irónico y dulce café, la castaña se quedó de piedra unos segundos antes de sincerarse con su mejor amiga, le diría parte de lo que ocurría, y ya encaminada en la verdad decidiría si continuar o no con su verborrea.

- **Hace un tiempo tuve algo con…una de ellas – **apresuro a corregir la castaña pues iba a decir con quien.

- **Ajam ¿Y? - **pregunto Ginny, no estaba molesta parecía entenderla.

- **Yo…no pude Ginny ella estaba con él y no terminaría algo que tenían ya ellos, yo solo fui una estúpida esa noche – **se regañaba frente a la pelirroja, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse con lágrimas de frustración.

- **¿En todos estos años has estado con ella o la has visto? – **parecía que Ginny quería encontrar respuesta a un problema que no había comentado aun.

- **No entiendo de que va todo eso Gin – **dijo algo incomoda Hermione.

Con un sonoro suspiro la pelirroja comenzó a relatarle lo que ocurría con su hermano Bill – **Bill y Fleur se van a divorciar, el…- **se detuvo a contemplar la cara de asombro de Hermione antes de proseguir – **el, la encontró en una situación comprometedora con alguien más – **dijo al fin Ginny.

- **¿Cómo? ¿Qué Fleur le ha engañado con otro? – **pregunto incrédula Hermione.

- **Pues sí y no – **responde sonriendo irónica Ginny.

- **No entiendo – **soltó Hermione.

- **La encontró con alguien más…otra para ser exactos – **aclaro por fin a su amiga castaña.

Hermione estaba impactada y tentada aesbozar una sonrisa por lo que escuchaba durante ese tiempo pensaba en la Rubia, recordaba lo que paso entre ellas pero el fantasma del recuerdo de Pansy le perseguia en instantes. No creía que Fleur pudiese hacer algo así, o bueno, la verdad es que no la conocía del todo, no podía opinar o juzgarla ella sus razones tenia para actuar de ese modo, solo que esa noticia la con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, notando esto Ginny sonriente se inclina hacia delante de ella y con su mano le cierra la boca a la castaña ocasionando que se sonrojase ante el acto de su amiga.

-** Descuida, sé que tú no tienes nada que ver en lo de Bill, el…no habría hecho lo que hizo de saber que tú y Fleur tuvieron algo –** comento con tranquilidad a Hermione.

- **¿A qué te refieres?- **pregunta la castaña un poco intrigada por la seguridad de su amiga.

**- Uhm – **Ginny estaba buscando la forma de contarle lo ocurrido **- Que Bill se salió de control y ahora tiene orden de restricción porque agredió a Fleur y a esa otra con la que estaba – **soltó lo más tranquila que pudo al fin.

**- ¿Cómo esta Fleur? ¿Qué le hizo ese…patán? ¿Quién era la otra? ¿La conocemos? – **comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas la castaña.

**- No lo sé linda, no sé qué paso en sí, vivían en Escocia, supongo que una de ese mismo pueblo – **dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la reacción de la castaña, se notaba que le importaba mucho lo que sea que ocurriese a Fleur.

Y por respeto a no seguir insultando al hermano de su amiga la castaña decidió cambiar de tema, hablaron de su vida en Francia, que tal iba todo por allá con Ginny, Hermione prometía ir a visitarle pronto como siempre hizo, pero ahora su mente estaba en volver a su oficina a ver que podría hacer por Fleur. Pasaba poco más de media tarde, ambas chicas se despidieron quedando en verse de nuevo. Hermione adelanto su paso hacia su oficina y una vez dentro comenzó a buscar en los diarios mágicos cualquier índice que llevase al caso de Fleur, no pensaba dejarle sola. Como escuchando sus plegarias, su secretaria se comunica con ella, era hora de la siguiente pareja en busca de libertad, con un suspiro frustrado autoriza que pasen para atenderles como es debido, después de todo clientes son clientes y necesitaba distraerse para que las ideas frescas le llegasen a la mente.

- **Adelante, tome asiento por favor – **índico la castaña tendiéndole la mano al joven frente a ella. Por un momento casi no lo reconoce, pues le atribuía su parecido a su molestia de hacia un rato, pero frente a ella estaba Fleur Delacour.

- **Buenas tardes, no es necesario que le diga mi motivo de visita ¿verdad? – **ironizo la rubia frente a Hermione -** _Sega ciegto 'Egminone_ que** **¿El tiempo lo _cuga_ todo?**- pregunto bajando lentamente sus lentes oscuros, dejando sin aliento a la castaña por lo que mostraba en ese bello rostro.

...

_**Fin cap**_...

* * *

**_Y...les dije que me detestarian no que me odiarian vale? asi que no me apedreen! jaja, bueno!_**

**_Veredicto?! les dije q actualizaba rapido, pero no me pidan milagros, tambien trabajo (yo soy parte de la PEA) y hasta ahora llegando a casa lo subi!_**

**_ASi que Opiniones porfi! que me muero de ansiedad de saber que pasa por vuestra cabeza ante lo que hay aqui! _**

**_Si un capi nuevo quieres uh rvw deja por aca en el recuadro ese de abajo pa' eso es no es de adorno! _**

**_Besos tronados y ya saben mi precio para un nuevo capi... En el siguiente prometo mas ...acción ;) ya tu sabe'_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
